The field of home and small business security is dominated by technology suppliers who build comprehensive ‘closed’ security systems, where the individual components (sensors, security panels, keypads) operate solely within the confines of a single vendor solution. For example, a wireless motion sensor from vendor A cannot be used with a security panel from vendor B. Each vendor typically has developed sophisticated proprietary wireless technologies to enable the installation and management of wireless sensors, with little or no ability for the wireless devices to operate separate from the vendor's homogeneous system. Furthermore, these traditional systems are extremely limited in their ability to interface either to a local or wide area standards-based network (such as an IP network); most installed systems support only a low-bandwidth, intermittent connection utilizing phone lines or cellular (RF) backup systems. Wireless security technology from providers such as GE Security, Honeywell, and DSC/Tyco are well known in the art, and are examples of this proprietary approach to security systems for home and business.
Furthermore, with the proliferation of the internet, ethernet and WiFi local area networks (LANs) and advanced wide area networks (WANs) that offer high bandwidth, low latency connections (broadband), as well as more advanced wireless WAN data networks (e.g. GPRS, 3G (HSPA), EVDO, LTE, or CDMA 1×RTT) there increasingly exists the networking capability to extend these traditional security systems to offer enhanced functionality. In addition, the proliferation of broadband access has driven a corresponding increase in home and small business networking technologies and devices. It is desirable to extend traditional security systems to encompass enhanced functionality such as the ability to control and manage security systems from the world wide web, cellular telephones, or advanced function internet-based devices. Other desired functionality includes an open systems approach to interface home security systems to home and small business networks.
Due to the proprietary approach described above, the traditional vendors are the only ones capable of taking advantage of these new network functions. To date, even though the vast majority of home and business customers have broadband network access in their premises, most security systems do not offer the advanced capabilities associated with high speed, low-latency LANs and WANs. This is primarily because the proprietary vendors have not been able to deliver such technology efficiently or effectively. Solution providers attempting to address this need are becoming known in the art, including three categories of vendors: traditional proprietary hardware providers such as Honeywell and GE Security; third party hard-wired module providers such as Alarm.com, NextAlarm, and IP Datatel; and new proprietary systems providers such as InGrid.
Shortcomings of the prior art technologies of the traditional proprietary hardware providers are inherent in the continued proprietary approach of these vendors. As they develop technology in this area it once again operates only with the hardware from that specific vendor, ignoring the need for a heterogeneous, cross-vendor solution. Yet another shortcoming of the prior art technologies of the traditional proprietary hardware providers arises due to the lack of experience and capability of these companies in creating open internet and web based solutions, and consumer friendly interfaces.
Yet another shortcoming of the prior art technologies of the third party hard-wired module providers arises due to the installation and operational complexities and functional limitations associated with hardwiring a new component into existing security systems. Moreover, the new proprietary systems providers are faced with a need to discard all prior technologies, and implement an entirely new form of security system to access the new functionalities associated with broadband and wireless data networks. There remains, therefore, a need for systems, devices, and methods that easily interface to and control the existing proprietary security technologies utilizing a variety of wireless technologies.